Elusive Predator
by SwirlsOfDesire
Summary: Bella is a prominent member of the Volturi, who's mission is to seperate the Cullen's coven. But can she really destroy them if she makes a best friend and finds her soul mate? And what will happen when Jane decides to visit? Please read!
1. Recieving Orders

**Yes finally! Ok, so this is my first story, and I am kind of nervous about others reactions to it. By the way, here is something you NEED TO KNOW! Unless I say otherwise, all the chapters are going to be in Bella's point of view. It may be a little dry, but bear with me! I have to get the boring stuff down before she can meet the Cullens!!!**

**Disclamer: Me:Oh, come on! Cut me some slack!  
Stephenie:I refuse. Now say it!  
Me:Please no! Have mercy!  
****Stephenie:Say it or I will release my Edward fans on you!  
Me:I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! THERE! HAPPY!?!?  
Stephenie:Very. MWAHAHAHA!!!!!  
(Me:backs away slowly......)**

**_Flashback_**

"Bella I really don't think this is a good idea,"Aro said for the 356 time today, making me wonder how I've managed to be a member of his guard for so long and not gone crazy. Can a vampire have memory loss?

"I already told you,"I said with a sigh, "my plan is foolproof. If I got the Cullen coven to trust me, then it will be that much easier to take them out!"

"Yes, I suppose you're right......"

"I am always right, master. Now, if you could kindly release my hand, I will be on my way."

**_Flashforward_**

I sighed after running through my quick conversation with Aro. Perhaps I had been to rude? I would hate to think that I had upset him. Aro really was a pretty nice guy. He would think I am ungrateful.

After deciding that being pessamistic really wasn't going to do any good, I began to look around the airplane to see if there was anything worth watching for more than five seconds. I groaned inwardly when I saw all the men oggling me. It was so disgusting! Its not like I was exeptionally beautiful or something. I was about 5'4 with wavy mahogany hair that came to my elbows and, at the moment, goldish eyes. That was just for disguise though. In reality, my diet did consist of humans, but I was almost 100% positive the Cullens would not welcome me with open arms if they knew my true diet, so I had to make do with animals for now. Ugh.

I closed my eyes again, not really wanting to see myself get oggled for the rest of the trip. If only I could sleep. Suddenly, my thoughts were broken by a_ very _unwelcome presence; a boy. Here we go.......

"HI!I'm Mike!" he half shouted at me. Well there goes all chance that he wasn't a desprate lunatic.

"Bella." I responded, not the least bit bothered to give him a complete sentence. However, that seemed like an invatation to him, because he began to ramble nonstop for the rest of the flight. By the time I got off, I was basically running from him. Could he be any more annoying? At least I'll never see him again, I thought to myself in relief, as I finally shook him in security. Now I just had to rent (coughcoughstealcoughcough) a car and find the cabin I would be staying in at Forks.

**Later that SAME DAY**

When I FINALLY arrived in Forks (It was a two hour drive!)and got to my cabin, I realised it was already furnished by my landlord, Charlie. He was so nice! After inspecting everything for damage, I glanced at my watch and realised I only had thirty minutes until the first day of Forks High.** (No, Bella does not come late in the school year. I think the office thing is WAAAAAY overused!) **I hurriedly got ready and drove to school in my brand-new Bugatti Veyron. And rushed to my first class, English. I sat down just before the bell rang, and looked at my classmates out of the corner of my eye and groaned. Mike went to this school! Could this day get any worse? A very pale pixie looking vampire was sitting in the corner, starring at me in shock. I suddenly had a panic attack. What if they knew what I was up to?!? Before I could really panic though, she gave me a wide smile and mouthed _Hi!I'm Alice Cullen! Bella,_ I mouthed back. _Do you want to sit with me and my family for lunch? _she asked. _Sure! _I replied. Perfect.

* * *

**Hahaha! YES! MY FIRST CHAPTER!And........I'll post my next one soon. If I can get ten_ good _reviews. I'm not one of those writers who will put every chapter on ransom, but I want to make sure people want me to continue before I do!**


	2. Lunch With The Cullens

**Okay, so I was a little dissapointed that I didn't get 10 reviews like I originally asked, but I got a review from a wonderful person named "Tif 1" who gave me a review that said "COME ON ALREADY!" For some reason, this made me really happy. The fact that someone actually checked my story again (she had reviewed before) just to see if I had updated, made me one of the happiest people in the world. So, without further adue, here is chapter 2, dedicated to you Tif 1!**

**Disclamer: Me:Oh, come on! Cut me some slack!  
Stephenie:I refuse. Now say it!  
Me:Please no! Have mercy!  
****Stephenie:Say it or I will release my Edward fans on you!  
Me:I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! THERE! HAPPY!?!?  
Stephenie:Very. MWAHAHAHA!!!!!  
(Me:backs away slowly......)**

* * *

"Hurry up!" Alice practically screamed at me as she dragged me to her lunch table. It would be an understatement to say we were drawing attention to ourself. Judging from the looks our fellow lunchmates were giving us, it wasn't to often that Alice pulled someone facefirst anywhere.

"This is Bella everyone," I heard Alice say. I looked up and realised while I was lost in my thoughts, we had already arrived to "the lunchtable" and I was standing there like an idiot. Thank god I couldn't blush! After I sat down, everyone began to introduce themself, assuming that I didn't know exactally who they were, and everything about them.

"I'm Emmett!"shouted the muscular man with _very _large muscles, while pumping my hand. From his grip, I decided I would have to watch him carefully in battle.

"Rosalie," a very statuesque blond woman sniffed, before returning to reapplying her make-up. Well, wasn't she lovely?

"Jasper," murmered a shy looking tall blond man, not bothering to shake my hand. However, he wasn't being rude. On the contrary, once I met him, I was filled with a stange flood of calmness.

"My name is Edward," said a handsome bronzed-haired boy, kissing my hand in a very gentlemanly gesture. It was very charming and flattering.

"Well it's wonderful to meet you all." I said, feeling awkward again, now that the strange calmness was gone.

Alice responded with: "Yes, we are all happy to know each others names, but I know I, for one, would much rather hear about your past."

I hate to admit it, but I panicked. For a second, I could barely remember my own name, much less my alibi. I couldn't believe how unproffesional I was being! What was it about the Cullens that had me acting this way? I forced myself to take a deep breath, then began.** (Haha! I almost ended there, but I thought I would be nice to you!)**

"Well I guess it started when I was going to visit my fiancee in.....Casy, Iowa, where he was on a business trip. We went out to dinner, and were about to go to the movies, when he got a call from his boss, telling him he had to come in for a couple hours to check out a new program they got. He offered to let me come with him, but I decided to just go to the movies alone. I never really got into technology,"I said sheepishly. "There was only one man in the theater, but I sat far away from him. His bright crimson eyes frightened me...."I heard a sharp intake of breath. I looked over and was suprised to see it was Edward, who, I feel a need to mention, looked murderous. "I guess you can figure out the rest. My "fiancee" bounced back very fast, and that was the end of it." I drew in a shaky for effect.

"You poor thing..." Alice murmered as she wrapped her arms around me. Then randomly: "We will be great friends!"

"Well, don't worry about me. That was a long time ago. And I would love to be your friend." I added shyly. The greater the bound, the easier it is to suprise them later.

"Hey, do you want to come back with us to our house after school?" Emmett asked, earning himself a withering glare from Rosalie. "Sure!" I said eagerly. "Where is your lair?" They all laughed as we parted ways to go to our next class. "Edward will drive you!" Alice shouted over her shoulder, earning a few stares from our fellow classmates. "He has the same last period as you, gym. Ok?"

"Sounds good to me," I said with a shy smile to Edward, which was returned with a dazzling crooked grin. I needed to watch out for that boy and his obvious honey-pot-e-ness.

* * *

**So there you have it! Chapter 2! Was it as dull as I thought? ;)**


End file.
